furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Equestria
Equestria The story of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic takes place in Equestria, a land inhabited by Magical talking ponies. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia & her youngs sister Nightmare Luna __TOC__ Dream Regions Ponyville works ''Main Page: Ponyville Ponyville is the main setting of the show. It is a small town founded by Earth Ponies, over time however Pegasus & Uincorns have also found a home there *Canterlot started ''Main Page: Canterlot Canterlot is the Capital of Equestria. The home of the royal palace & Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle also lived here before she was moved to Ponyville to learn about friendship. *Cloudsdale Stated ''Main Page: Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is a city in the sky. The Best Young Flyer Competition is held here & the weather for Equestria is also made here by the Weather Factory. Only Pegasus can live, work, and vist Cloudsdale. It is the home town of both Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy. *Everfree Forest started ''Main Page: Everfree Forest Everfree is located outside Ponyville. It is not bound by the same laws as the rest of Equestia as the plants grow, Animals take care of themself, and weather changes on its own. Zecora the Zebra's hut is in Everfree. It also homes some odd Ponies & Animals. *The Crystal Empire Started ''Main Page: The Crystal Empire The Crystal Empire is the home of the Crystal Poines, Shining Armor, & Princess Cadence. It seems to be made of crystals. *WhiteTail Wood Started ''Main Page: White Tail Wood A lovely Forest where the event Running of the Leaves is Held. The ponies run throught the forest and shake the leaves off the trees. It also have a few streams, Huts, and camp sites. *Froggy Bottom Bogg started ''Main Page: Froggy Bottom Bogg Froggy Bottom is the home of a few scarey animals like the Hydra. It is a Swamp. This is Part of Everfree Forest. *Appleloosa Started ''Main Page: Appleloosa Appleloosa is a Wild West town in the Desaert that was built in less then a year. It has Horse-drawn carriages, wild west dances, saloons, and a sheriff. The apple orchard is in a depute between the settlers & a tribe of buffalo. *Rainbow Falls started Main Page: Rainbow Falls Like Winsome Falls, it mostly consists of rainbow-colored waterfalls, but also has a handful of dwellings and a training course for holding the Equestria Games tryouts. The village holds an annual Traders Exchange. This area includes Winsome Falls. *Badlands Started ''Main Page: Badlands This is the place the Changelings where cast to by Shining and Cadance. The Changelings main hive was located here. Also it seems that most of the villains have concentrated within this area. Maybe they are all planning a attack or maybe they are trying to stay away from the main 6 ether way it goes its best to keep a close eye on this area. *Olympia Started ''Main Page: Olympia Olympia is a fan made Town in Equestria. This is where Queen Chrysalis moved her hive. It is located in the Crystal Mountains. And ran by her pony form Holly Snow. This town does not show that it is a changeling hive at all. It is set up to have a Ancient Greece feel to it. From the Marble buildings to the Colosseum where gladiators fight everything from each other to Ferocious Manticore. The town is a sight to behold no pony could ever guess its the Changeling Empires new home. Category:Lists Category:Towns